War of Change
by stormfox12
Summary: It is peaceful but a new threat rise is that even Fox may not be able to defeat.
1. Chapter 1

This is another story that I don't know what I'm gonna do with. If you have any advice or suggestions please tell me. Get some popcorn and enjoy. This story is based a month after Fox's krystal. I don't own starfox.

It was Fox's normal day. The starfox team was starting to run low on money. It had been three months scents there last mission. Fox and krystal had Been together for a month, every thing seemed at peace. This annoyed Fox greatly, Krystal told Fox to com Dow and relax. But Fox couldn't stand it he had nightmares, that make him wake up in the middle of the knight. He fell a new threat cheap in his mind. A threat that he was afraid he couldn't beat.

"Hello, there young fella, I've been wanting to meat you." A dark and mysterious voice spoke. Fox came into a dark room with a gigantic black orb in the middle of it. The orbs voice had a dark evil ring to it. "I've been wanting to meat you , you see people like you don't belong in this world. There is no room for hero's in this universe that I'm taking over." "Ooh, we'll see about that." Fox said as he pulled out his gun and started shooting at the orb. Only to have the bullets come straight back at his feet. The next thing he new he was on the ground and he couldn't move his lags. The orb hovered over to him. You really think a little hero like you can kill a mighty being like me? Your nothing but a waste of materials."

The orb said as Fox flew across the room. Just before he hit the wall he woke up with a jolt. He saw the beautiful image of krystal hovering over him.

"Are you ok you where sweating a lot and you woke up all most everyone on the ship.?"

"Oh, sorry it was just another nightmare."

"Fox just relax, there's no evil or threats right now. Celebrate. have a bear."

"It's just that, it doesn't feel right. I feel like something is going to happen."

"So, what happened in your dream."

Fox's told krystal all about his dream.

"But fox, no one can beat you."

"I don't know, I just felt so helpless like I couldn't do anything."

"How about we just go down. I'll make you some coffee and you can relax. Fox agreed. He jumped out of bead took a shower. Got his cloths on. He brushed his teeth and tried to relax.

'Think off krystal and me sitting on a beach.' Fox told himself but then his bream came back and the fantasy crumbled.' why can't I relax?' Fox then decided he should probably go and get some coffee. Maybe that would clear his mind. Krystal made the best coffee ever she added caramel, sugar, milk, creamer, and wiped cream. Fox couldn't Wight. As soon as he got to the room he saw Falco and slippy both snoring with there hands halfway in the popcorn bowel.

He smiled to himself. As he sat down at the counter. Krystal quickly came over with two mugs of her amazing coffee. She sat down next to him and gave him his coffee. The coffee was almost hot enough to Bearn him. He sat the coffee down and thanked krystal. For the first time in months he was not worrying about his dream.

Hope you like. Tell me if you see errors. P.M. me. Favorite. Leave comments and ideas. I should have the next story up soon. See yea.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the Wight. Guess what happened. Christmas happened, lol. I got distracted by all my presents.

By the way my story's are lame. I can only wright like 5k lol. Thanks for your support don't see why you guys ever bother to reed. If you wanna see a good writer go check out he is to legit to quit lol.

Oh yea, marry Christmas. Enjoy.

It was the first time in weeks that Fox was relaxed. Krystal came

over to sit next to him. She gently kissed him.

"So how is your coffee?"

"Great hon just like you, very sweet."

"Fox stop it your gonna make me loose it, your to charming."

Krystal pulled out a chair to sit down next to him. It must have been

from the screeching of the chair that woke Falco up, because he shot

Strait up and knocked over the popcorn.

"Falco!"

"Oh Fox your finally awake."

"Yes I am, and can you clean up the popcorn you just spilled all over

the floor?"

"Oh yea, sorry."

"Man this is so boring you know, I think I might have to leave

sometime."

"Yep there's Falco for ya only hear for the action."

After finishing his delicious coffee Fox kissed krystal, and went to

go lift some weights. He hoped that some good old fashioned weighs

should keep the dream off his mind. After that he had lunch and he

watched a really old classic movie with krystal called Indiana Jones.

After that he took a nap. That's when all hell broke loose. The next

thing he knew he was shaken awake by krystal.

Krystal was shouting at him to get up. Fox jumped up.

"Krystal I'm awake what is it?"

"Come Fox we need you now. Millions even maybe billions of

people just got slaughtered. Five planets have already been wiped out

you need to come."

Fox jumped out of bead and ran strait to the bridge. He found the

rest of his crew shouting on the verge of panic. Inside Fox was

panicking to, but he had to be strong for his crew so he quieted every

one down and started a speech.

"Everyone calm down, our enemy may have the power to take out five

planet's in thirty minutes. But if i know anything it's that the starfox

team can overcome any enemy. As long as we stick together we can

deal with any threat, big or small, powerful or week. Now I ask you as

captain of this ship to fight tell your last breath to defeat this enemy.

Now team stand with me and fight these basterds."

"Ser yes Ser" he herd everyone say in unison.

"Great now let's go kick some villain ass."

Hope you enjoyed. I know I'm a noob at writhing but I try my

best.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaahhhhh I list finished the longest chapter I ever have. And next thing I know it's gone! I was correcting it then next thing I know my hand slipped an there all my hard work goes. The only thing that survived where like three words! Aaaahhhhh man! P.m. me if you think I should redo the chapter soon. I'm gonna do it It just may take a month. But maybe if anyone really wants me to finish it quicker than I probably will. Well it was a pretty epic battle. Well I'm tired and I'm gonna be out for a month so see yea. Sorry about the Wight. And no story.


End file.
